


Musical Inspiration

by tierraangelica



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Inspired by Music, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of song drabbles. No lyrics being repeated! Just got story ideas based on songs! Please read and enjoy! TxT Rated M because it's kinda a mix of fluff, limes, and lemons. Taking song requests now! You have been WARNED! ;P *I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of the songs named in my stories*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All I do is Win- DJ Khaled

"I win again!" Tsukasa smirked and threw done his cards.

Tsukushi frowned. He had been on a winning streak and she was running out of clothing.

"I swear you're cheating," she complained trying to stall.

His cocky smirk only grew. "Shorts or bra?"

She huffed and thought for a moment. He was expecting her to take off her khaki shorts of course. But maybe she could actually win a round if she distracted him. There was no way she was letting him get to choose where they went for spring break because then he would insist on somewhere expensive and out of the country. Which meant he would also insist on paying for her-something Tsukushi's pride would not allow. So this game-which Tsukasa had suggested to make things interesting-was her only chance. But now she would have to win the next three rounds to tie with him. Or...her thoughts returned to the distraction idea. Or she could make him forfeit.

Letting out a sigh, she reached behind her and undid the pink bra's clasp, then quickly putting an arm over her chest to hide her bare breasts. Tsukasa stared wide eyed for a second but then his gaze turned much more lustful.

"Deal the cards," she told him softly. "Unless you want to forfeit and stop this stupid game?" She straightened up her back pushing out her chest.

Tsukasa didn't move, only looked at Tsukushi. She could see a battle going on inside between lust and pride. He threw the deck of blue cards behind him and advanced on her. Tsukuhsi was on her back in an instant with Tsukasa's lips on her neck. Looks like the lust had won.

"Fine, I forfeit. You win," he told her. "You play dirty though," he growled in her ear.

She smiled in victory and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That means I get to choose where we go during spring break."

"As long as you're with me and there's a nice bed nearby, I'd say I'm winning," he told her and pecked her on the lips.

Tsukushi smacked his shoulder playfully. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"That's pretty hard when you're half naked."

He has a point... Tsukushi admitted.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift

...

"No."

"What?" Tsukushi asked innocently.

"No." Tsukasa repeated.

"Oh come on! We haven't even been here ten minutes. This could be fun!"

Tsukasa crossed his arms and scanned around him. "No."

Tsukushi clenched her fist. "You're asking for it. Look, I won the right to choose where we go for spring break right?"

"That was when I thought we were staying at a spa in this area! Not this tiny, minisqueal-"

"Miniscule," she corrected.

"-bug invested, peasant fish village," he finished.

"The travel agency told me there's a natural spring you can hike too. Plus we're here at the beach!"

Not to mention super cheap tickets to get here, she gloated inwardly.

"At least give it a chance," Tsukushi told him.

"No."

She sighed. "Ok, I'll make this really easy for you." She looked around before stepping close to him with a very red face. "Either you give it a chance or...no love making the entire spring break."

Tsukushi watched as he weighed his options.

"...Damn it! Fine! Where's the shack we're renting out?" he joked.

"Right in front of you," Tsukushi said.

Tsukasa looked straight ahead to see a what was literally a beach shack. The thing looked like it would crumble into dust with a little gust of wind.

"No."

"Argh!" Tsukushi stomped away carrying her luggage towards the the small beach shack.

It was going to be a long three days.

...

With each moment they were there Tsukushi got more irritated. Tsukasa had gone through the whole place giving dirty looks to all the furniture and fixtures. He didn't word his complaints but the looks and tiny scoffing sounds were driving Tsukushi batty.

We've only ben here an hour...she thought.

"How about we go to the beach?" she offered.

"Anything to get out of here," he mumbled rummaging through his suitcase to find his swimsuit.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes and went to change in the bathroom.

When they were ready they walked out the back door to the beach and noticed that the temperature had dropped down into the seventies.

"What the hell?" Tsukasa questioned. "It was sunny and warm when we got here. Now it's cold and stormy!"

Tsukushi took note of the storm clouds above.

"It'll warm up again. The clouds are just passing over," she assured him.

But the gust of ice cold wind that rushed by them was not supporting her theory. Neither was the bone chilling sea water.

"Only you would pick the one place where winter happens during spring," Tsukasa commented as they walked pack to the beach shack.

"Well your not making this any better!" Tsukushi yelled.

"The only way to make this situation better would be to leave this god forsaken place!"

Tsukushi pulled open the shack's back door forcefully while she yelled. "Fine! Then leave!" She tugged out her cellphone and chucked it at him. He gracefully caught it before it hit his face. "Here! You can even use my cell phone to call yourself a taxi!"

Tsukasa didn't say a word but stomped out and slammed the door behind him. The whole building shook unstably.

...

Tsukushi sat in the middle of the bed listening to the sound of the storm that was obviously here to stay. She looked out a window and saw small raindrops hit the clear glass.

Tsukasa hadn't come back yet and she was starting to get worried. Although the idiot was old enough to take care of himself...But it was evening now and almost pitch black outside.

Maybe this whole thing was her fault. She had to have known that Tsukasa would hate it here. Part of being in a relationship was knowing what the other liked and didn't like and making certain accommodations for that.

She sighed in defeat. Are relationships always this hard? Or is it just us? she couldn't help but wonder.

The door opened making her jump and she watched as Tsukasa came inside soaking wet without saying a word. Tsukushi didn't move or speak as Tsukasa went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry off.

After a few moments Tsukasa spoke. "I'll leave as soon as the storm ends", he spoke without looking at her. He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

She didn't now how to make things better so she laid beneath the covers of the bed. She heard the creak of floor as Tsukasa walked towards the bed and then the squeaking noise of the springs as he laid down on the mattress, his back to her.

After moments of silence she finally spoke up.

"Please stay," she whispered.

She was answered with silence and was sure he was asleep.

Knowing he wasn't awake she vented her thoughts.

"Maybe part of this is my fault for making you come here. But you don't help the situation. Sometimes you make me so angry and you find that funny. But I don't want you to leave. So...stay...stay," she repeated the word a few times hoping it would sink into his sleeping subconscious. "I love you Tsukasa."

A pair of arm wrapped around her.

"Well since you said please..." he murmured in her ear.

"You're awake?!" she hissed and flipped over to look at him. "I can't believe you!"

He smirked. "Ya know it's not only funny when you're mad but cute too."

She swatted at his chest. "Let me go!"

"Nope. You definitely owe me for throwing a cellphone at my head and making me go out into the cold soaking rain."

"That's funny because you left on your own," Tsukushi snapped back.

"The least you could do is keep me warm" he continued.

She sighed again. "...Ok, but we're not doing anything sexual."

"Damn," he muttered and kissed her forehead. "I love you Tsukushi."

She snuggled into his chest to ide her smile. "Shut up and go to sleep."

...


	3. Chapter 3

I Wanna Know What Love is by Foreigner

...

Love.

It was an odd feeling.

Tsukasa had never really understood it. How someone could totally commit themselves to one person and give up anything and everything for them. The concept was so other worldly to a spoiled rich kid like him.

As a kid he didn't really see it between his parents and his mother had a funny way of showing it on those rare occasions. He had his sister though. Probably one of the reasons he was so sane for most of his young life.

But now it seemed things had changed. A life epiphany had happened and suddenly he realized how lonely he was and how much he wanted to change that for one girl.

One simple, plain, poor girl.

Looking back, he'd learned so much from her. His first crash course in heart ache had almost broken him.

Over one girl. One simple, plain, poor girl.

I want to know what love is. The thought had to occurred to him one day. When had he started to think like that? After he had gotten to know her?

Nobody had seen it coming, least of all Tsukasa. And when he had finally realized how much he wanted to be in love with her he didn't know how. It didn't help she had been as clueless as him when it came to love. So it had caused a lot of problems for them.

They were showing each other what love was; walking down the mysterious road together, knowing there was so many obstacles ahead.

Domyoji Tsukasa had fallen head over heels in love with one girl.

Makino Tsukushi.

"One simple, plain, poor girl." The words came out of his mouth as he stared down at her.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Tsukushi scowled at him. Her head had been laying on his chest as they watched a movie and bundled up close with a blanket around them from the winter cold.

He smirked. "Naw, it's no fun fighting with you since I always win."

"What a lie!" she huffed.

He took one of her hands into his. It was still amazing how warm just touching her skin made him feel.

"So remind me again why we're watching such a lame movie?" he commented in a bored voice.

She threw her hands into the air. "Argh! You are so irritating!"

Tsukushi started to repeat what she had said before they had watched the movie. About how it was meaningful and had life changing plot.

Tsukasa made a snoring sound and she in turn elbowed him in the ribs.

Maybe it was just their love that was odd he thought.

But she was and always would be, his one simple, plain, poor girl.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Animals by Nickelback

...

Tsukushi fidgeted nervously. She sat down to try and calm herself but ended up back on her feet to pace. Passing observers in the airport gave her strange looks. Tsukushi realized she probably looked like some drug addict going through with drawl.  
But she couldn't help but feel shaky. Tsukasa was coming back from a long business trip. Four months and he hadn't been able to fly back for a visit at all because he was so busy. They'd only talked by phone and video chat.  
Her friends teased her constantly that she had been moody and depressed during the second and third month. Tsukushi shrugged them off. She was fine without Tsukasa, she had her own problems to work with. Her world didn't revolve around him... But she had creeping fears whenever he left on trips too long.

What if he wasn't coming back?  
What if he cheated on her?  
What if he had gotten married and him and his new wife were coming back for a honeymoon and he'd totally forgotten her!

That last one might have been a little extreme but all the possibilities were clawing at her brain.

Tsukushi took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. To keep herself occupied she scanned the crowd to look for him. It wasn't hard to spot him out. He had a few guards around him and everybody in the airport Gawked at him. He seemed older to her, maybe because he was stressed? Not enough sleep? She couldn't see his eyes because of the black sun glasses he were.

His eyes searched around the room until he found Tsukushi. She gave a small wave and shy smile because she was suddenly aware everyone was staring at her.

Tsukasa kept a normal pace walking towards her and slowed to a stop in front of her.

"How was your flight?" She asked timidly.

He put an arm around her shoulders and nudged her to start walking without a word.  
She looked up at him. "Hey are you ok?"  
All he did was keep walking without a glance her way.  
One of the guards opened the door of the limo Tsukushi had reluctantly taken here to the airport. Tsukasa motioned with his hand for her to go first and she did so while scowling.

Once Tsukasa was in the car and the door was closed Tsukushi spoke again.

"You better have a good reason for ignoring me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly she was lifted up and sat down on his lap. Tsukasa tossed the sunglasses onto the seat and laid his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I'm so damn tired..." He mumbled sleepily.

The sound of his voice calmed any complaint she had. Tsukushi saw the lack of sleep in the bags of his eyes and, blushing at their position, she combed her hand through his hair.

"I know," she whispered.

She'd let him have this one thing as a welcome home present.

"You were gone for a long time," Tsukushi whispered as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Mmm," he moved his head from his temporary pillow to kiss her on the lips. It was just a peck, then the second one lasted longer. The third kiss his tongue parted her lips open while his hand slinked under her dress to cup her rear.

"I thought...you were tired," she gasped between the heated kiss.

"I have enough energy for this," he responded.

She snorted at that and kissed him with a smile on her face.

He pulled away and stroked her cheek. "I missed you Tsukushi."

"Your just saying that so we'll make love later," she joked.

"A guy can hope can't he?" He smirked. "Our lovemaking is great but it's not the only thing i missed. I missed holding your hand." He intertwined one of his hands with hers. "And holding you while you sleep. Even though you take most of the comforter."

"Do not," she argued.

"And I even miss being able to be close to you when we argue."

She rested her forehead on his. "Since when are you so mushy and romantic?"

"Since I've been away from the girl I love for 4 months."

"You've been away longer."

"Are we going to keep talking our can we go back to making out?"

"Idiot," she mumbled but continued to kiss him anyways.

He changed their positions so she was laying down on the leather seats and he was straddling her. He moved down the straps of the dress and pulled it down to reveal her strapless white bra.

"Tsukasa!" She hissed. "We can't do this here!"

He kissed each breast softly.

She reached down to pull up her dress but he pinned her hands above her head.

His hand dived under the skirt of the dress and traced up and down across her intimate part.

She gasped. "We're in a car for goodness sakes."

"Limo," he corrected.

Now he went under the underwear and slipped between her folds to stroke his fingers across her sensitive area.

"Ah!" She gasped.

"I missed the little sounds you make to," he whispered his hot breath in her ear.

"Stop changing the subject-" She sucked in a breath as he nipped at her neck and slid his tongue along her pulse.

"The driver," she panted.

"The glass is sound proof and tinted so he can't see us either. You can scream and moan all you want," he growled.

Tsukasa let go of her hands and gently parted her legs. He kissed along the inside and every once in awhile nipped with his teeth. He pulled down Tsukushi's underwear and started lick between her wet folds.

"Ah! Tsukasa!"

"Say my name more Tsukushi." He slipped a finger inside of her while he licked. His rough tongue touching everywhere.

"Tsukasa!" she gasped. Not knowing what else to do but wrap her fingers in his curly mane of hair. "Tsukasa!"

All she could think about was him and the feeling he was giving her right. As his finger sped up she felt herself starting to climax as she screamed his name again.

Tsukushi was panting heavily and glaring at Tsukasa.

"I...can't believe...you did that."

"You mean we," he smirked whiling putting her underwear back in place and the folds of the dress back down. "When we're in a proper bed I'll do so much more," he promised.

Tsukushi blushed heavily. "Shut up idiot. What are you saying..."

Without any warning the limo door opened and the couple were greeted with sunlight and the smiling faces of their friends.

Soujiro whistled. "Couldn't keep your hands off her could you Tsukasa."

"He's been away from his fiancce for four months ya know." Akira added between fits of laughter.

Tsukushi quickly brought the dress up to cover her bra at the realization of what was happening.

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" Tsukasa screamed at the driver.

The door was quickly shut and Tsukasa turned back to Tsukushi who was bright red with anger.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

While Tsukasa was getting an ear full, Soujiro and Akira were dying of laughter on the cement sidewalk. The rest of the gang just shook their heads.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy 4 U by R5

...

Tsukasa sighed heavily.

Tsukushi looked up from her book to gaze at him. Her husband seemed to be stressed about whatever document he was reading. His eyebrows were pulled together and he was scowling at the paper.

Usually when he worked in his office she would sit in one of the comfortable cushioned chairs and read a book until he was done or until she was too tired and had to go to bed.

She glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight.

Tsukushi looked at her husband and felt the need to take the burden off of him. If only for a little bit.

"Why don't you take a break?" She suggested.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Now I see why business people die so early on."

She smirked at him and stood up. "Idiot. Don't say stupid things."

"Why? Are you worried about me?" He asked with a smile.

Tsukushi blushed lightly. "Sometimes."

After a couple years if marriage it was becoming increasingly easier to express her feelings...usually.

"Hey, come with me," Tsukushi said suddenly.

She had an idea.

He looked at her suspiciously. "To where?"

"It's a surprise."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Do whatever you want then," she huffed and started to walk away. "I'll be outside by the pool. I'll only wait five minutes for you to come."

With that Tsukushi quickly dashed out of the room to hide her blush.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Hopefully no one patrolling around the grounds would see them.

Tsukushi stood by the pool as promised and waited.

"Ok, I'm here." Tsukasa announced. "What's the surprise?"

Tsukushi turned away from him and started stripping off her clothing.

Tsukasa watched in awe as she stood there naked in front of him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Then she jumped into the water.

When she came up for air all he could do was stare at her.

"Well? Are you coming in? Or are you scared?" She dared.

Tsukasa snapped out of the trance and started to strip off his own clothes before diving into the dark water.

He didn't come up right away though and opened his eyes under the water. The little moonlight out tonight was enough to barely make out Tsukushi's thin legs and he swam to where she was.

He grabbed her waist and emerged from the water.

"You scared me!" She quietly yelled, obviously not wanting to make too much noise. "I thought you were drowning!"

"I knew you worried about me," he chuckled pulling her close.

She glared at him but wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're crazy."

"Crazy for you maybe," he retorted andkissed her gently on the lips.

"Idiot." She muttered and kissed him back.

There was no other person in this world who could get Domyouji Tsukasa do something like skinny dipping in a pool at midnight other than the girl holding onto him.

He brought his hand up to massage her bare breast while he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

"Tsukasa," she moaned into the kiss.

"I love you Tsukushi," he murmured as he pulled away.

He put his mouth on her nipple and licked it back and forth with his tongue. It soon became erect from the movement.

Tsukushi tightened her legs around him.

Tsukasa put the nipple between his teeth gently and massaged the other breast. It made her gasp and moan at the same time. The sound made him want to do so much more to her.

Letting go of her breast he slid his hand down her stomache to rub her warm mound. He could feel her body quiver against him.

"L-Let's...go inside for this," she told him.

He inwardly smirked. She was so cute when she spoke out if breathe.

"Alright," he nodded.

His heart was racing as much as hers as they exited the pool, gathered their clothes and headed inside together.

"Hey you two," Soujiro called to Tsukushi and Tsukasa.

They where all having lunch together since the weather was so nice out.

The couple looked at him.

"What are these doing in your pool?" He held up a pair of pink underwear.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa blushed bright red but smiled at each other happily.

"None of your business," Tsukasa answered putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"That's right," she winked and stuck her tongue out.

"They don't even try to hide it anymore," Rui stated.

"They grow up so fast," Akira smiled.  
...


End file.
